Swivel connectors are commonly used for mounting and suspending electrical devices. Swivel connector are often used for mounting ceiling fans to an electrical box so that the ceiling fan is suspended below the electrical box. The swivel mount allows for some movement between the ceiling fan and the electrical box caused by the rotation and vibration of the fan.
Various mounting fixtures are known in the art for supporting electrical devices. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,646,202 and 6,649,837 to Garvin et al. The hanger assemblies include a stationary cover assembly and a movable cover section that mates with the stationary cover section to a seat for a swivel connector. A rigid strap is pivotally connected to the stationary cover section and fixed to the movable cover section. The movable section pivots outward away from the side of the fixed section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,250 to Drane discloses a two-piece swivel hanger assembly having a mounting plate and a swivel element. An access door is slidably connected to the mounting plate. The access door is sized to cover the access door and is slidable in a radial direction toward the opening in the closed position.
While the prior devices have been suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved devices for supporting an electrical device.